


Contagious

by gardnerhill



Series: 221b Ficlets by Gardnerhill [28]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (ACD Canon)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germs aren’t the only thing spread through casual contact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contagious

**Author's Note:**

> For JWP 2013 Prompt #18: **Words, words, words** : use five woe-related words that **_aren't_** included in one of the two Watson's Woes prompt tables ([#1](http://community.livejournal.com/watsons_woes/2261.html), [#2](http://community.livejournal.com/watsons_woes/72952.html)), but you think should have been. Make sure to tell us the words that you chose.

Watson was dealing with a London-wide influenza epidemic when a cholera outbreak hit several of the shabbier neighborhoods in which he had worked, the Pale Horse seeming to follow on his coattails.

Faulty public water pumps were the likely culprits, and Watson reported them – but one neighborhood arrived at a different theory. Patients’ families turned him away (shouting through closed doors for him to leave), and when the cry went up in the street that Doctor Cholera was among them a very different fever swept the crowd; Watson barely escaped with his life.

Holmes bandaged his bleeding bruises from the mob’s stones and fists in white-lipped silence.

“Most of these were dealt by women.” Watson hissed at the application of carbolic. He turned one eye to his enraged friend (the other swollen shut). “They’re terrified for their children, and they’re not thinking. When the pumps are repaired and the illness ends and they stop sickening, they won’t remember this. Do not involve Lestrade.”

“One method of handling a foul contagion is quarantine,” Holmes said, his voice flat. “I highly recommend that you sequester yourself from this outbreak of hysteria until it passes.”

Watson settled his sprained arm into its sling with a groan. “I’m afraid you’re right,” he said ruefully, reaching with a bandaged hand for the offered glass of brandy.

**Author's Note:**

> My five Words of Woe:
> 
>   1. Epidemic
>   2. Outbreak
>   3. Fever
>   4. Contagion
>   5. Hysteria
> 



End file.
